


A New Word

by andrasteshaircurlers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, destruction of haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has many regrets for once perhaps she won't be one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was my half of an art/writing trade with tumblr user Holly-Magninart. Her Leah Lavellan and Cullen

He had fallen for the inquisitor maker help him. This could only end in disaster. She was a wild elf. A Dalish. He was a former Templar. There was no way this could ever work out. Yet the more he chastised himself, the more he tried to swallow his feelings, the harder they became to tuck away. Oh, they had become fast friends sure. But romance? Romance was another thing all together.

That’s what he has thought. That’s what he had told himself. But now, more than anything in the world, he wished he had told her. But that was what he did wasn’t it? Fancied a woman and then sat on his ass like a coward and let them slip away.

“No sign of her commander! We all saw the avalanche. There is no way anyone could survive that. The herald is gone! We’re all done for!”

“Pull yourself together!” Cullen snarled at his men. Pull yourself together. He repeated to himself.  As his soldiers nodded and ran off Cullen found himself slipping into a hidden area behind some tents and putting his head in his arms. If he was to break it would be where none of the men could see him.

Leah was pretty sure it was the cold that woke her. It bit into her flesh like needles. Funny, she had never imagined dying of the cold. Her clan generally had kept to the northern part of Thedas where snow was unheard of. She stood, using her sword to brace herself. She was in a cave or something. Thank the creators for the cave that saved her. Though the shems would likely call this another miracle from Andraste. That was if she survived the cold. She needed to survive the cold. Leah started walking.

She didn’t know how long she wandered the caves but each time she had to use her sword to defend herself it felt more heavy in her grasp.  She was certain she would have died at one point. She could not even swing her sword and found herself ready to face the end   “O Falon’Din  Lethanvir—Friend to the Dead Guide my feet, calm my soul, Lead me to my rest” She whispered.   But then her mark let out a pulse of energy that killed the monsters and saved her. Another miracle it seemed. 

When she reached the other end of the tunnels and found nothing before her but a snowy wasteland however it was too much. She was so exhausted. So drained. Haven was gone and that thing…. That thing and its pet archdemon… She had showed spirit against them, but somehow here in the bitter cold facing a barren wasteland of snow it was too much. “Falon’Din emma halam” she murmured as she slid to the ground her eyes closing. She didn’t know how long she lay there before a face appeared in her mind. His face… His face when they found her cold dead body.

Leah opened her eyes. Alright, she could not find the strength to go on for herself right now.  She could find it for him. Slowly using her sword as a crutch she drew herself to her feet. “Abelas Falon’Din  It’s not time to die yet.”

What was he doing? He had faced demons and survived. He had faced down the former night commander. And she… Cullen wanted to believe she was Andraste’s chosen. But even if she wasn’t she was strong! Perhaps… He walked back out, purpose in his step now. “I’m going out to look for her.” He announced “I want volunteers” Cassandra was immediately at his side and there was a small flurry of movement as certain soldiers raised their hands.

Another step, another… She did not know how many she had taken, just that she needed to keep taking another and another and another.  She could not feel parts of her body now. Still another, another, another. It was when she reached a pass between some rocks and heard voices that she finally let herself stop focusing on her trudging feet.

“There it’s her!” Cassandra’s voice. She fell to her knees “Thank the maker!” That was Cullen. He reached her first. Just in time for her to collapse into his arms.

She woke up later to find him beside her.  “Oh good you’re awake I…”

She cocked her head to the side noting the furious blushed that was spreading across his cheeks.

“I thought we lost you for a moment there and I…”  He shook his head more to clear it than anything else. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It felt wonderful but he worried, what if she didn’t like it. What if she didn’t want this. He pulled away looking down at her “I…”

“Again emma vhenan” She pulled him back into the kiss.

And thus Cullen found himself with another word to learn.


End file.
